


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（一&二）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（一&二）

1

久违地与父亲一起外食。光一落座后环顾四下，不愧是名声在外不好订位的餐厅，单从装修及陈设来看就格调非凡。听说是位新人设计师的手笔，看着却像是大家之作。  
“在这里吃饭是……”他好奇地开口。  
堂本光生笑笑，开口道：“今天是想和光一介绍一个人。”  
光一挑眉，父亲在择偶这个方面对他向来宽容，哪怕自己28岁还是单身也不曾有过催促，相反，还一直说宁缺毋滥，不必勉强。因为这与光一的想法一致，于是他堂而皇之地把找对象从二十代的日程上划掉了。  
果然，到了这样的年纪还是逃不掉这一套啊。也是，父亲已经55岁了，按他最近有些变得迫切的养老希望，很快会社交给自己来管理了。这个时候还没有结婚，以后怕是结婚也只能是和谁家的Omega联姻了……  
正当光一想着人生必经之路的琐碎时，有人轻轻敲了门，然后推门进入了房间。  
“啊，剛来了啊，”父亲扭头一看来人，便笑容满面，“订餐厅的人居然最后才到。”  
“出门了才想起来还没有给光一君买伴手礼，所以又去商店了一趟，耽误了点时间。真不好意思呀。”来人也是笑意盈盈。他脱下了外套，将衣服和手里的袋子都交给服务生，便挨着堂本光生坐了下来。  
看来现在才是人齐了。  
光一看着来人，觉得眼熟，却又不记得是在哪里见过这张脸。来人在他打量的目光下并不显半分局促，而是落落大方地同他问候。  
“光一君您好，我是堂本剛。初次见面，还请多多关照。”  
堂，本，剛。  
光一心中一动，有了明确的概念。是最近开始崭露头角的新人设计师，业务范围很广，作品被业内称赞“是自然与不自然的神奇结合”。之前有一本商业杂志约光一做了一期对谈，那期杂志的封面人物便是堂本剛。  
难怪眼熟。都上封面了，当然是看过的。  
“您好，”光一微微欠身，“我是堂本光一。”  
剛歪着脑袋看着光一：“光生，哦不，你父亲总和我说自己的儿子很帅。今天见到了，光一君果然是大帅哥。”  
“我可没有骗过你。”堂本光生说。  
没想到父亲要给自己介绍的对象竟然是这样有些活泼的性格，光一心里只觉得神奇。他与父亲都比较寡言。以前母亲尚在人世时，家里就是母亲和姐姐说些话，还算热闹。后来母亲病故，姐姐出嫁并移居海外，家里便渐渐沉默了。一次光一回家后边走边下袖扣，不小心掉了一个。袖扣沿着地板滚了一路，回声清晰。那回音应当名叫“孤独”，让他时隔多年又一次深深思念起了母亲。  
如果以后能有这样一个人在，堂本宅应该也不会那么空荡寂寥吧。

服务生陆陆续续上菜，是看起来简单却对原材料与料理技术都要求极高的套餐。光一觉得很美味，剛问他合不合口味，他点点头，嘴角是自己都未曾察觉的微笑。这之后剛便不再和他说话，反而是父亲和剛时不时交谈。  
“好吃吗？”  
“很好吃。好几年没吃过这么棒的套餐了。”  
“那我等会儿肯定要和主厨说，他一定会开心的。反正我来这里也不需要预约，以后想来的话我直接来联系好了。”  
“嗯，可以顺便尝尝别的菜式。”  
“你们喜欢就好，我还担心你们不喜欢怎么办。”  
“怎么会不喜欢呢？”  
光一越听越觉得不对。  
倘若是给自己介绍对象，父亲总该提前知会一声。眼下自己反而被排除在两个人的聊天之外，无法融入他们之间形成的良好氛围。  
还有，剛不知是有意还是无意，身体总是会向父亲那一侧倾斜。以及一开始，他称呼父亲“光生”，之后才改口……  
是什么样的关系，才会有“因为你很开心所以我也很开心”呢？  
正餐结束，服务生来撤下了盘子。甜点还需要等一会儿。父亲还在与剛说小话，光一则默默地喝着香槟。  
他对心里的猜测抱着十足的不确定。母亲去世已经快15年了，父亲一直没有续弦的意思。这样过了这些年，光一也已将近而立，母爱长期缺位，他已经习惯。光一的确考虑过父亲一个人老去会不会太过孤单，只是父亲从来不提，他也不想有事没事就去揭一下长辈记忆里的伤疤。反正是准备一家人一直住在一起，如果父亲想不受干扰地养老，那就在主宅旁边建一个小独栋给父亲住，总之光一也是不放心父亲一个人住的。  
“光一，这件事还是想要和你说一下，”堂本光生拉着剛的手，亲自印证了儿子的猜测，“我准备和剛结婚。”  
光一一时间不知道要说什么。他看看父亲，又看看剛，这两个人的脸上都是笑容，只是父亲的笑容里有一些慨然，而剛的笑容里更多是羞涩。  
“您能高兴当然再好不过。”他说得干瘪，表情里也有些不自然。  
剛不轻不重地拍了一下堂本光生握着自己的手：“你可吓到光一君了。”  
“毕竟之前都没有告诉他嘛。如果今天光一带着你来说这是他要结婚的人，我也要吓一跳的。”  
“说什么呢，”剛佯装生气，“你还真是不会举例子。”  
堂本光生立刻服软：“好好好，是我说得不对。”他哄完剛，又对还在震惊中的儿子说：“我打算这几天就让他搬来家里。这次还要好好办一个结婚式。虽然我已经是个老头子了，但剛还年轻呢。工作室的事情也要时间，我们打算一个一个来处理。”  
光一只顾着应，根本没有听进去父亲在说什么。家里将要加入新成员，这个人是父亲的第二任配偶，理论上来说，剛就是他的小妈。  
小妈……光一想想都觉得好笑。他都快三十岁了，居然多了一个妈。或许放十年前，他还会很高兴。现在他只觉得无措。

虽然剛想要做东，算是给光一的见面礼，但堂本光生无论如何也不同意。剛只好顺了他的意，让他去结账了。包间里只剩两个人，光一更觉得坐立难安。剛身上有淡淡的桃子香，光一一闻便知，他是个Omega。  
“我听你父亲说，你今年28岁？”剛尽量让气氛不那么尴尬，“那我也只比你大2岁。你也不用把我真的当作……小妈。欸，这个词听起来真是很奇妙。我竟然会成为谁的小妈。”  
我也没想过我会有一个小妈，堂本光一在心里说。  
光一不接自己的话，剛倒也能理解。但他还是在做努力。  
“你不问为什么我要和你父亲结婚吗？”剛漫不经心地喝了一口餐后酒，抬眼看向光一。  
这话听起来像是对家准备提前揭示底牌。光一只能在心里默念不是用怀孕之类的事情坑了自家老头，然后紧张地等待剛解开谜团。  
剛微笑着开了口：“你的父亲决定出资让我成立自己的工作室。作为感谢，我决定与他结婚，照顾他的生活。”  
然后他在光一发愣的时候，起身去拿了自己带来的伴手礼送给光一。“这是草莓大福。我听你……光生说，你不喜欢吃太甜的，但很喜欢草莓。”

2

剛搬来家里那天，光一在出差。他回来时，剛正在家里指挥着男仆打扫卫生，很有女主人的姿态。  
“光一君，你回来了啊，出差辛苦了。”剛拨开挡住视线的卷发，对光一笑笑。  
吉田在一旁安静侍立，等着剛给他安排事情来做。  
“建桑，你去看看厨房里有没有茶点，拿来给光一垫垫肚子吧。”  
堂本剛还真是小妈，还真的把自己当儿子照顾着，光一暗自咂舌。不过也是，那天吃饭时两个人始终没有办法建立一个可以正常沟通的关系，现在剛直接站在小妈的立场，他倒也可以顺水推舟好好当一个儿子。  
何况剛打扮得雌雄莫辨的，信息素也是香甜的桃子味，时不时就让他认为这家里多的的确是一位女性。  
在家只住了两天，光一又被父亲安排回兵库老家处理一下两处闲置房产。好不容易回东京了，半路又被父亲喊去“顺路接一下剛”。  
行吧，要接人怎么都顺路，就是在江户区他也能“顺路”把人接回世田谷来。  
剛的手机号连同地址都被发去他手机上，但光一怎么都不想打电话。他干脆把车停在路边，等着剛联系他——父亲应该也把他的电话给剛了——或者看到剛找过来的时候他再出声。  
不过二十分钟，剛就从他的工作室里出来了，披着一件薄外套。他甚至都没有张望寻找，径直便走向了光一的车。  
“你还真是……”剛拉开副驾驶的门，偏头看着被吓一跳的光一，“给我打电话这么难吗？不要撒谎说才到，我可是站在上面看你车子半天了。”  
光一被噎得哑口无言，他唯一准备好的谎言还未出口就已经被不留情地戳穿。  
剛伸手去拉安全带，光一便想用沉默敷衍过去这个问题，赶紧开车回家。可剛只是把安全带拉了过来，却没有扣上。他顿了顿，手一松，安全带就弹了回去。锁扣撞在车内墙上，闷闷一声响。  
光一看过来：“你怎么了？”  
剛半垂着脑袋，脸几乎被头发遮住，仅仅露了鼻尖与睫毛。他像是在思考着什么，又像是单纯地发呆。  
“有的事情的确要说明白比较好，”他转头看向光一，眼底是一些无奈与苦涩，“我并不是怕你误会我。只是以后一起生活的时间会很长，有些事情如果不说清楚，你在家里会很不舒服，当然，你的父亲也会。”

3

“我和你父亲，是在一场业内设计师年会上认识的。他很喜欢我的作品，人也很好，我就告诉了他我打算成立工作室的事情，当然，钱的事也有所提及。所以你父亲提出由他出资帮我成立工作室，条件是我这个工作室的资金由他来直接管理。这对我来说几乎是可享受的最好条件了，所以我同意了。  
“在和你父亲多次接洽的过程中，我觉得你的父亲是一位非常值得信赖的人，一位Alpha。而我，是一个已经分化了14年的Omega了。我想你也知道，如果一个Omega分化20年都没有被Alpha标记，是会死掉的。虽然听起来，我还有6年，可是我的身体已经开始不好了。我还是很想活下去。  
“所以我请求你的父亲，希望他可以成为我的Alpha，即使不与我结婚也好。我可以照顾他，为他打理家里的琐事，就当是对他的报答。你的父亲，的确是非常好的人。他理解我的无奈，提出了结婚。  
“我知道你有顾虑，担心我会不会对你父亲的财产，或者家族的会社，有所想法。光一，这点你可以放心，我已经与你父亲签订过合约，工作室的资金都由你父亲亲自过问，而会社我也不会插手。至于平时的生活费，你的父亲为我专门开了一个账户，钱都由他打入。所以，你大可以当我是你们堂本家一位久居的客人，或许要把我当作小妈你也觉得很奇怪吧。”  
剛不紧不慢地说了一大串，之后便理了理头发，将安全带系好，不再出声。  
光一听着，心里已经被说服了大半。虽然那日堂本剛说的话确实让他生出几分防备来，可他总觉得剛应该不会是贪恋钱财的人，那话也未必都是真的。  
大约是第六感，又或是是剛的眼睛告诉他的。剛的眼睛像是忍野八海的泉水，既清澈又带着一种凉薄。他的眼睛，以及他平淡的口味，都在告诉光一，他只是作为一个人，做出了对自己最有利的选择。  
“我对你没有意见，只是还不习惯而已。“光一冷不丁冒了一句，然后启动汽车，打了把方向开上了路。  
世事并非都那么复杂，光一告诉自己。他身边的人则歪着头睡了过去，看起来似乎是很疲劳。剛似乎在做梦，哼了两声，头又换了个方向睡。  
光一便看见他的后颈——像一块无瑕美玉。

4

有的人表面上风平浪静，还能开会见客户，实际上连中午饭里有最讨厌的茄子都没看到，一口一个吃得可欢了。  
这话不暗指别人，说的就是堂本光一。  
他内心自然忐忑不已。一会儿想着剛怀了自己的孩子，自己突然就要当爸爸；一会儿又想到剛和父亲生前关系融洽的样子，还有剛在父亲的葬礼上流的那些眼泪。但在人前，他必须装成没事人。堂本光生去世之后，大家都对光一那个身份公开的“小妈”去向议论纷纷。如果此时再爆出他和剛的事，想必近几年堂本家都很难有安生日子过了。  
光一知道，剛对父亲感情不浅。他曾见过剛与父亲一同从卧室出来的模样。剛倚着父亲，看起来就软得像一团水。脸上还有未褪去的潮红与羞赧的笑，信息素浓郁——说不清是泡了酒的完熟桃子还是桃子过熟到带上浅浅酒味，明眼人一看便知发生了什么。光一记得自己好像是咽了口唾沫，暗叹堂本剛这个人其实只靠一张脸也是过得下去的。而剛和父亲在早餐时常常讨论去哪里玩好一些。尤其婚期前两个月，两个人几乎不着家，到处去玩。留光一独自上班下班，面对一个空空的家。剛为父亲画了几幅画像，父亲高兴地找了人装裱起来。听说剛的工作室运转也很顺利，经常来会社等父亲下班了一起去晚餐约会。  
光一本就害怕处理复杂关系，如今却是他自己亲手造成了这样复杂的情况，背德所带来的羞耻感笼罩了他，尤其他背叛的人是自己最为敬爱的父亲。光一甚至在心里埋怨父亲没有早早就标记剛——非要拖到结婚式之后是为什么，人家Omega可都等着你续命。结婚式那么迟又是要做什么，盛大也好简朴也罢，横竖不就是个形式。  
现在倒好，自己竟然和这个实际既没有与父亲结婚也没有被标记的“小妈”就这么搞在一起了，并且是连孩子都有了。这简直是折磨他，比他当初知道剛和父亲要结婚一样还要崩溃。  
不过说起来也很不通，剛作为一个Omega不知道不能去招惹发情中的Alpha吗？  
但现在最关键的还是剛。那次荒唐事后，剛先是在床上休养了一周身体才恢复，之后他便整日把自己关在屋子里。既不听光一说话，也不肯去工作室。光一自知理亏，只好让吉田多多留意多多照顾。同住一个屋檐下近一个月，光一竟然没与剛打过一次照面。  
剛在躲自己，这光一是知道的。但他不知道的，是剛对这件事的想法。标记的事情不可能一辈子都闭口不谈，更何况是孩子。Omega孕期仅有五个月，如今三周已经过去，没有时间给他们去拖延。  
事态紧急，和父亲去世时自己不得不临时全盘接手父亲与外企洽谈的合约差不多紧急。  
也不知道剛会不会要这个孩子……光一郁闷地揉头发。一旦剛决定生下这个孩子，那他从此以后的人生就会和自己绑定在一起。血亲不在身边的孩子都不能正常性别分化，还有很大几率活不到性别分化的年纪。  
而如果剛不要这个孩子，一切或许都会轻松很多。光一想，自己可以陪着他去清除标记，还他一个自由身。他们都不必深陷于一份愧疚与羞耻而度过漫长人生。  
但即使现实摆在面前，一条路极为艰难而另一条看似轻松，光一不能替剛来做任何决定。他只有在心里安慰自己，万事都会好起来的。

5

剛坐在堂岛面前沉默了很久。尽管理论上孕早期还有误判的可能，但堂岛告诉他这可能性已在现代医学的飞速发展下变得极小。  
不必说堂岛也知道，这孩子不是堂本光生的。老社长去世也快半年，孩子才一个月不到，时间无论如何对不上。  
但他能看得出来，剛显然难以接受这样的结果。作为剛的密友，堂岛与他无话不谈，自然关于老社长对结婚和标记的态度也是清楚的。而如今，剛已然被标记，还怀有身孕，很多事情都在暗示着这个孩子的出现并不简单。  
“你打算要这个孩子吗？”堂岛小心地问剛，“我建议……还是好好考虑一下。因为你身体现在各项指标不算很好，流产或许不是好的选择。”  
“如果不要会怎样？”剛低声问。  
堂岛面露难色：“最直接的应该是影响生育功能吧，对腺体和身体其它功能有多大影响只能从最坏来考虑。不过一个，手术中就不知道会怎样。你身体这么弱，麻醉能不能扛下来都难说。”  
作为Omega，说不希望有一个自己孕育的孩子是假的。虽然剛之前也没想过一定会和堂本光生有一个孩子，但堂本光生允诺过，如果有了孩子，那这个孩子和光一的地位便是一样的。  
“剛，你要不要和那个Alpha谈一谈，别一个人做决定，”堂岛放下医生的身份同剛谈心，“你身份特殊，堂本家的人要是知道了……”  
“这本来就是他们家的孩子！”剛惨然出声。  
堂岛闻言一愣，旋即反应过来。“你是说，这孩子是……”答案已然在嘴边，但堂岛还认为未必会那么糟糕。  
剛看了看电脑屏幕上自己的电子病历，又看看自己的肚子。他想笑，却只能挤出一个苦笑。  
“是啊，是光一的。”他承认了这悲剧一般的事实。  
那一夜所有痛苦的回忆如大批蝗虫占据了剛的大脑，不仅叫他痛苦，还在无形中摧毁掉他所有快乐的回忆。剛根本不敢踏出自己的房间，他只要看到堂本宅，脑海里就是堂本光生给予他的幸福和堂本光一强加于他的绝望。连他身上都是堂本光一那充满威压感的扁柏味，苦涩得即便是最甜的糖也无法相抗衡。  
他本是听说光一身体不适，想要去看看他。为什么就……  
良久，堂岛伸手拍拍陷在回忆里的剛的肩膀，劝他：“和堂本光一好好谈谈吧，就这两周。即使要流产，过了五周，我也爱莫能助了。”  
剛点点头，收拾好自己的情绪后，慢慢起身离开了堂岛的诊室。只留下一阵浓郁的扁柏气味，混着浅浅的桃子香。

6

“剛回来了吗？”光一下车后还没来得及进家门，随手抓了一个在院内清扫的男仆问话。  
“つ……太太中午就回来了。”男仆答道。  
“太太”？堂本家有哪门子太太？光一眉头紧锁，表情不善。男仆见状，赶忙解释：“吉田管家说，从今天开始，所有家仆都要称呼剛先生为‘太太’。”  
这不会是吉田的意思，光一很清楚，吉田在称呼上很懂得拿捏分寸。父亲去世后，吉田害怕还留在堂本宅的剛不自在，特意称呼他“剛先生“，剛就很受用。  
大概是剛的意思，吉田才改了口吧。  
“我知道了。“光一闷闷应了一句，心里愈发烦闷。  
他进家门时，吉田已经迎了过来，接过了他的大衣与公文包。“少爷回来了。“他恭敬地问候。  
太太。少爷。地位瞬间被拉开。光一别扭许久，黑着脸一言不发地换鞋进屋。  
堂本剛这个人，有点过分了。  
剛坐在客厅沙发上，闭着眼伤神地揉着太阳穴。自己和吉田说了检查结果的事情——这个家里他只信任管家——吉田看起来并没有那么吃惊，想来光一应该已经知道了。他便觉得这场关于孩子的谈话已经无法公平展开。  
也是，堂本光一是谁，自己又是谁，他们生来就不同，此刻也没有平等的可能。  
“恕我冒昧，请问太太自己希望留下这个孩子吗？“  
白天吉田的问题仍萦绕耳边。剛想不好，做不下这个决定。他知晓每一个选择背后的代价，可要将这些赤裸裸的利益与一条生命相比较，剛又觉得过分残忍。  
剛想得头疼，他一抬眼，堂本光一，他的孩子的另一位父亲，已然站在他面前。  
在短暂的对视里，光一清楚地看见了剛眼里一闪而过的恐惧，心里也有清晰的感觉，他的Omega此刻很紧张不安。  
“唉。”光一叹了口气，坐在了剛侧手边的单人沙发上。  
吉田悄悄地把想要偷听主人们谈话的男仆都遣走。“不要再添乱了。”他严肃地说。

剛有些倦怠。中午到家后，他就一直坐在这里，坐了大半天。显然，光一现在是想要和自己谈谈，他却有些精力不济。也是，这怎么谈，又有什么可谈的呢？  
选择无非两种，生，或者不生。可自己已是众人皆知的堂本光生的“遗孀，如今生下一个一看便知不属于堂本光生的孩子，往后孩子该以什么身份活在这个世界上呢？但就是不生，自己也完全被搭进去了。  
“医生，是怎么说的？”过于尴尬的氛围告诉光一，他还是不要绕弯子比较好。  
剛只觉得千言万语涌到嘴边，却不知道选择哪一句说比较好。他要说这个孩子现在很健康吗？还是说，医生建议他不要流产，因为很可能会伤害到他的身体。但生下孩子，就必须养育他，否则这个孩子也是死路一条。  
“剛，你很不舒服吗？”光一看剛脸色惨白，怀疑他是病了。他不由得凑近了一些，想探一探他的体温。  
剛却猛地躲开来。“不要碰我！”他背过脸去，扶着沙发椅面深呼吸。他后颈上那个光一造成的伤口清晰可见，且一辈子都不会消去。  
光一讪讪地收回手。也低下头去，他人生第一次如此无措——母亲去世的时候，他没有无措，因为他看着母亲在病床上日渐消瘦，听着医生宣告了她时日无多。父亲去世时，自己也没有无措，因为没有时间。他必须集中精力来处理父亲的葬礼以及那些未完成的事业。而等一切告一段落时，这些情绪都已经过去了。  
此刻，面对剛，他不知道要用什么样的心情，也不知道应当表现怎样的态度。他没有做好任何准备，过去的人生经验也没有教过他该如何处理眼下的局面。可他还是一个Alpha，如今堂本家的一家之主，他连逃避这个选择都没有。  
“剛，你想要这个孩子吗？”光一问他。  
又是这个问题！剛几尽全力将手边一个靠枕扔在堂本光一脸上，全然不在乎被砸的人露出的痛苦神情。  
所有人都在问他，要不要这个孩子，却没有考虑他根本就没有选择。这孩子也不是他一个人造出来的，他甚至是被迫接受，可罪魁祸首居然还在这里问他，要不要这个孩子。  
“堂本光一先生，”剛气得浑身发抖，声音是具象化的愤怒，“那我问你，你要这个孩子吗？！”  
光一近乎下意识地就回答，要。  
剛听了这回答，愣了半晌，最终是颓然地靠在沙发上，眼泪一颗颗滚落脸庞。  
到底要怎么办才好呢……  
光一看着剛这样，心里不自觉便有一丝心疼。他挪到剛的身边坐下，试探地揽住他。剛哭得没了力气，并未推开他。光一不会哄人，只能笨拙地轻拍怀里的人，一句话都说不出来。  
吉田在旁边看了一会儿，走上前去，一脸欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”光一问。  
吉田语气谦恭：“太太今日一直没有吃东西，想问太太准备在餐厅还是房间用餐。”  
不待光一答话，剛已经抬起了头。他干脆地抹去眼泪，推开光一站了起身。  
“回房间吧。”他说。  
“明白了，这就为您送上去。”吉田微微点头，转身离开。  
光一还想与剛说些什么，但剛并不理睬他，径直往楼梯那儿去了。临上楼时，他又停了下来。

剛的声音像一把开了刃的匕首，冷冽无情：“今天是我失态了，但以后我想我们还是保持距离比较好。不管怎么说，我是你的小妈。”

 

tbc.


End file.
